Duncan Tuttle
Duncan Tuttle is a main character and later one of three overall tertiary antagonists (determinant) in Telltale's Game of Thrones, alongside Royland Degore (determinant) and Cersei Lannister. He is the Castellan of Ironrath. Character As a boy, Duncan showed such talent for managing his family’s farm that everyone assumed he’d one day take over. But Duncan was fated to run more than fields and a pigpen. In time he struck up an unlikely friendship with Gregor Forrester, the heir to House Forrester. The two grew close and when Gregor became lord he named Duncan his Castellan. Many eyebrows were raised, but Duncan proved himself worthy and has served the House well in the many years since. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" After Gared talks to the Maester, his uncle, Duncan Tuttle is relieved to see his nephew alive and hears what he did to the men who killed his father and his sister. Duncan says there is no choice but to send him to the Wall. Royland Degore disapproves, but no matter what Gared is forced to go the Wall. Before he leaves, he tells Duncan what Lord Forrester ordered him to tell him. Gared can ask what the North Grove is. Gared gets on his horse and gets ready to leave for the wall, before he does -- Talia runs and offers him a necklace. As Gared leaves, Duncan watches him with Talia. Later on, the maester tells Ethan that he needs to pick a Sentinel. Duncan and Royland are the two choices. Ethan's sister Talia recommends Duncan for the position. If Ethan chooses Duncan, Royland will be upset and will not appear when Ramsey arrives at Ironrath. If Ethan chooses Royland, Duncan will be upset and will not appear when Ramsey arrives at Ironrath. Ethan is given the choice to meet Ramsey in the great hall, or make him wait by the gate. He is also given the choice to fight, give Ironwood or use diplomacy. Duncan recommends diplomacy. Ethan either meets Ramsay in the Great Hall or at the gate. Either way they end up meeting in the Great Hall regardless. Ramsay orders Lord Ethan to bend the knee to the Warden of the North, Roose Bolton. He can choose to kneel or refuse. Ramsey says he doesn't care about his loyalty and says that he will be taking their ironwood. Ethan ends up proving a point and Ramsey settles for half of the Ironwood. He then tells Ethan that he will set up a garrison of twenty men in the walls of House Forrester. Lady Elissa refuses and then Ramsey snaps his finger and pronounces it already done and the men come inside the great hall. Ramsey asks Ludd who will lead the garrison. Ludd tells him that his son, Gryff, is trustworthy enough for the job. Ramsey looks over to Ethan's younger brother, Ryon who will be hiding behind his mother. Ramsay taunts Ryon to rile Ethan, who can step forward, ordering them to leave him be. Ramsay will then look at Ethan's sister, Talia. He grabs her and says that she's coming with him as his ward. Ethan can offer himself, grab her or just tell him to let her go once again. Ramsey lets Talia go and steps closer to Ethan, telling him he's bold/brave/wise before thrusting a dagger into the Lord's throat in a split second. As the Forresters reel in shock, Ramsay explains that he does not want a bold/brave/wise lord. He then gives Ryon to the Whitehills to make sure the Forresters don't try anything. Duncan is restrained as Ryon is dragged away and Ethan succumbs to his injuries. "The Lost Lords" Duncan is first seen examining at Rodrik while he is being tended to by the Maester. He attends the council meeting under the impression that Rodrik was not well enough. The council discusses House Glenmore and a potential union which could help them stamp out the Whitehills. Duncan suggests that they should keep the Whitehill garrison dull on wine while Royland argues they should starve them out. If Ethan elected Duncan as his Sentinel, Duncan will ask whether Rodrik is well following his meeting with Elaena Glenmore and the interruption from Lord Whitehill. Duncan is last seen attending Ethan and Gregors' shared funeral. While he does not give a speech of his own he echoes the House words, "Iron From Ice", along with Royland, Elissa and Talia. When the funeral pyres are lit and Talia begins to sing, Duncan watches, saddened. "The Sword in the Darkness" Duncan is first seen visiting Gared at the Wall. Though his primary duty there is to deliver Ironwood, he informs Gared that he has been looking through Gregor's notes - and has found a map to the North Grove. They work out that the necklace Talia gave Gared is a key of sorts and use it to solve the map. Duncan instructs Gared to desert the Watch and find the North Grove as soon as possible, then leaves Castle Black. Duncan returns to Ironrath during Gryff's arrival. He is angered oddly easily and tells Gryff he has no right to take over the hall, but Gryff quickly disregards his opinion. Later on he talks with the council about expelling Gryff or saving Ryon from Highpoint. He is relatively neutral in the discussions, but tells Rodrik that a voice from Highpoint - Gwyn Whitehill - wishes to meet with him. Regardless of Rodrik's choices the meeting is set. On the way to the meeting, Duncan is enraged at the sight of the tracts of land the Whitehills have laid waste to. He presents a dagger which Rodrik can take or refuse, and warns the lord and Gwyn as a band of riders approaches them. Duncan is last seen when Gryff confronts Rodrik in the courtyard. If Duncan is Rodrik's sentinel, he stops Talia from being hurt by intervening and pleading that Gryff forgives her. He claims that no one questions Gryff and that Talia's outburst was merely due to the passions of youth. Gryff is pleased with this and says he likes Duncan, claiming that the castellan is his man and loyal dog. He shoves Duncan to one side and Rodrik can either punch Gryff or defend Duncan's honour. If Duncan is not Rodrik's sentinel, he will merely stand at the sidelines and warn Rodrik to stay down when prompted. "Sons of Winter" As Royland and Rodrik train in the grove, Duncan arrives and alerts him to the arrival of Elaena and Arthur "Quiver" Glenmore. He later departs with Talia and Royland. He later appears when Talia and Rodrik speak at the tower, speakig about the invitation to Highpoint. He departs and Rodrik chooses to take him or Royland. If Duncan goes to Highpoint: At Highpoint, Duncan takes a step back and allows Rodrik to handle most of the negotiations. When Ryon is brought out and Ludd threatens to kill him, however, he is on edge and is ready to attack if need be. A trade is later agreed on; Ryon for Gryff. Duncan, The Elite Guard (depending on if you brought them to Highpoint), Elissa and Rodrik return from Ironrath to find it pretty much deserted. Rodrik hears laughter coming from the Great Hall. He enters it and sees Ramsay Snow talking with Talia Forrester. Ramsay stands up and tells Rodrik that men have said he's a man that can't be broken, and that he's decided to come see for himself. If Duncan doesn't go to Highpoint: It is assumed that Duncan is captured by Ramsay Snow, or fled Ironrath in fear. "A Nest Of Vipers" If Duncan is your sentinel: Duncan will first appear asking Rodrik if this house is cursed, clearly saddened by the loss of Arthur Glenmore. He is later seen telling Rodrik that Gryff and his men have escaped, asking Royland if this was his doing. Royland is the traitor only if Duncan is your sentinel. Duncan is seen at the end, wishing Rodrik to live and is resistent if Rodrik chooses to stay behind to accept Asher as his new lord so soon. He eventually says yes, and leaves. If Duncan is not your sentinel: Duncan is first seen in the Great Hall, revealed to be the Whitehill's traitor. Duncan will be the traitor if Royland is your sentinel. He claims that Rodrik is a man of violence and his choices have led to war. He will also begin to judge Rodrik on certain decisions made such as: *Losing the betrothal to Elaena *Refusing to kiss Ludd's ring *Choosing to go through war effort in various Dialogue throughout the episodes. *Defying Gryff *Maiming Gryff *Taking Royland to Highpoint *Bringing the Glenmore soldiers to Highpoint Despite betraying House Forrester he claims he hasn't told the Whitehills about the North Grove; some secrets need not be known. Duncan also reveals that he let Gryff and his men out of captivity as Ludd was planning to ambush Rodrik at the trade for Ryon, thus saving Rodrik's life. Rodrik is given the choice to execute the traitor, Duncan says that without him alive, he won't be able to save Asher. Duncan can be imprisoned or killed. If Duncan is Sentinel If Rodrik survived the ambush Duncan rides with Rodrik alongside the pit fighters, reminding them why they came to Westeros after they suggested raiding villages. He then says that the Whitehills are coming for them but first Rodrik must tell his mother the news about Asher. Upon arriving at Ironrath, Rodrik's news about Asher's death turns the atmosphere dark. Duncan reminds Rodrik that Asher was a legend among the residents of Ironrath and that people loved him. After Rodrik starts to rally the people, the pit fighters start to doubt the house's chance of survival. Duncan retaliates by stating that they don't know the first thing about the North's wars and that he wants them to obey Lord Rodrik. After Rodrik calms the situation, A Whitehill soldier arrives outside the gate of Ironrath with a message from Gwyn Whitehill warning them of the Whitehill army approaching. Rodrik then orders everyone to prepare for the siege. Duncan accompanies Rodrik to meet with Ludd when the Whitehill army arrives, telling him that the gates are secure and the footmen are ready. Rodrik gets taunted by Ludd who demand for the Forresters' surrender in the name of the King and Warden of the North. After forcing Ryon to mount Asher's decapitated head on a pike, The siege starts soon after. Duncan angrily states that because of Royland, the Whitehills have all of their weaknesses and are using Ryon to prevent them from attacking. Rodrik then devices a plan to sneak into the Whitehill camp and counterattack. Duncan then warns Rodrik if he gets caught out there, the war is over. Rodrik then leaves Duncan to defend Ironrath, to which he agrees as he, Beskha, Amaya and the pit fighters leave for the Whitehill Camp. Unfortunately, the Whitehills have broken through the gate and the rest of the army are closing in. Rodrik then returns after killing Ludd or Gryff. Rodrik can command him to either defend the gate or the smallfolk, who are being slaughtered by the enemy soldiers. Duncan follows Rodrik into battle, killing several Whitehill soldiers in defense of Ironrath. However, the fight is futile, as Rodrik is seriously wounded by Harys and the gate is taken down by the Whitehills soldiers' battering ram. As Rodrik is about to be executed, Duncan tackles him to safety. He then places Rodrik on a horse and orders his rider and escorts out of Ironrath to safety. If the traitor was spared by Rodrik, the riders flee Ironrath as Duncan valiantly holds off the Whitehill soldiers until he is surrouned, knocked to the ground and surrounded by the Whitehill soldiers, the codex confirms that Duncan is killed. However, if the traitor was killed, Duncan somehow survives his encounter with the Whitehill soldiers. In a scene after the episode's choices are displayed, Rodrik falls off his horse in the ironwood forest, barely alive. He is later found by Duncan and Talia. Duncan worriedly states that they don't have much time, and the episode ends. If Asher survived the ambush Duncan helps Asher and the pit fighters take down some of the Whitehill soldiers who ambushed them at the harbour. Upon returning to Ironrath, he names Asher the new Lord of House Forrester and gives him the Forrester sword. Later, Duncan is present by his Lord's side when Ludd Whitehill arrives and demands that House Forrester surrender. When the Forresters are debating how to take out Ludd, Duncan suggests stationing the pit fighters inside the Great Hall and ambushing the Whitehills when they enter Ironrath to discuss details of the supposed surrender. It is up to the player whether they will use Duncan's plan or agree with Beskha's idea to poison Ludd's wine. When the player has made their decision, Duncan makes preparations for the Whitehills' arrival. Duncan is present in the Great Hall when Gwyn Whitehill enters and asks to speak to Asher in private. When Asher and Gwyn have had a few minutes together to talk, Duncan tells Asher that Elissa needs his 'help' in order to prompt Gwyn to leave so he can ask the player how to proceed. The player can tell him to ready the fighters/poison, or call off the plan. If the player chooses to marry Gwyn, Duncan appears somewhat supportive of the decision. Duncan is by his Lord's side when Ludd enters and seats himself in the Great Hall. If the player chose to marry Gwyn, he is seen gesturing to a pit fighter / Talia to let events carry on as normal. When the fight breaks out between the Forresters and the Whitehills, Asher shouts to Duncan to get his family to safety, which the Sentinel promptly does. Duncan then leads the Ironrath soldiers into battle against the remaining Whitehills. When some enemy soldiers begin attacking the smallfolk, he asks Asher whether to have the soldiers help or focus on protecting the gate. If Asher chooses, Duncan shouts at the soldiers to do what the Lord has chosen, if not, he appears shocked that Asher did not make a decision and doesn't tell the soldiers to do anything. He is then separated from Asher for much of the battle and not seen until Asher is surrounded, at which point he runs over and saves the Lord from being killed. Duncan puts Asher on a horse and tells him to flee. If the traitor was killed by Rodrik, we do not see what happened to Duncan after this. If the traitor wasn't killed, this somehow affects Duncan's chances against the Whitehill army and we see him surrounded, as the codex reveals to be killed in battle. Should Duncan survive, he appears in the epilogue at the end, unless Asher intended to marry Gwyn, in which case she takes his place in helping a severely wounded Asher who has arrived in the forest clearing on horseback. If Duncan is not your sentinel: Duncan will only appear in the episode at the very end if he was spared in the previous episode, if Asher is alive then he must not call off the plan otherwise Gwyn will take his place. During the siege of Ironrath, Talia frees him from his cell and they escape together, only to find Rodrik/Asher on the road barely alive, Duncan helps him up and they venture to parts unknown hoping to atone for the damage he caused. Death (Determinant) (A Nest of Vipers) Killed By *Rodrik Forrester Rodrik pulls out his blade and impales the terrified Duncan straight through the chest. As he is bleeding profusely from the mouth, he looks at Rodrik with horror and sadness, to which Rodrik will look at him coldly and then pulls it out, leaving Duncan to collapse and die of blood loss. Death (Determinant) (The Ice Dragon) Killed By *Whitehill Soldiers Duncan is killed by Whitehill Soldiers after they kick him down to the ground, but if Royland Degore is executed, then he will survive the battle, but how he does so is unknown. Non-Canon Deaths If Rodrik orders an attack on Ludd while he is threatening Ryon, it is possible for Duncan to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a "Valar Morghulis" screen due to Rodrik and the others getting killed subsequently in the process. Rodrik will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. The following is a list of times Duncan can die. Season One "Sons of Winter" SoW Duncan Death.png|Impaled through the back by a Whitehill soldier. Relationships Gared Tuttle Gared is Duncan's nephew. They have a positive and very devoted relationship. Duncan tried to help and protect Gared in any way he could, which is why he reluctantly sent him to The Wall, so that he would not get executed by Ludd Whitehill. He intended to make Gared a ranger so that he could find the North Grove, and is pleased if Gared does not tell anyone about Gregor's secret. Royland Degore Royland and Duncan often argue as they have differing ideas on how to handle matters within House Forrester. Gregor Forrester Gregor and Duncan had a close friendly relationship since they were children. When Gregor became the lord of Ironrath he named Duncan his castellan and trusted him with the secret of the north grove. In The Lost Lords, during the funeral scene, Duncan is shown to be upset over the loss of his friend, along with Ethan. Ethan Forrester If Ethan chooses Duncan as sentinel, he remains loyal to the young lord. He makes sure to be by Ethan's side during Ramsay's visit. When he is murdered by Ramsay, Duncan is upset over the loss of him and is haunted by the scene. If he isn't chosen as sentinel, he claims Ethan is too young to be lord of House Forrester, and doesn't appear during Ramsay's visit, he states Ethan didn't need him. Much later he told Rodrik that Ethan is reckless, revealing he had no remorse over his death. Rodrik Forrester If Duncan is Rodrik's sentinel, he remains loyal to the new lord and follows his orders no matter what. If the player chooses to sacrifice Rodrik to save Asher, Duncan will be upset over losing another lord. If he isn't Rodrik's sentinel, he turns traitor and disobeys Rodrik's orders in secret. When it was revealed he is the traitor, Duncan tells him he is reckless just like Ethan was, stating all he commands is violence. Appearances * Duncan's appearance in the Ice Dragon will be determinant if he was spared or if he is your sentinel. Trivia * If Ethan elects Duncan as his sentinel, Duncan will assume the position of leader of House Forrester following the young Lord's death. ** This does not happen due to Rodrik's return, making him the lord of the house. * In Sons of Winter, during the Highpoint visit, Rodrik can order an attack. If the Glenmore Elite Guard did not come with him to Highpoint, Duncan will throw an axe at Ludd's head, killing him. He is then impaled through the back. Rodrik's subsequent death results in a game over. *Unused files show that Duncan is 52 years old. References Category:House Forrester Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Unknown Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters